All as one, not one as all
by Lita515
Summary: A secret cult bent on merging all nations into one attacks and kidnaps several of their personifications determined on one day killing all but one. Will the rest be able to save their friends or will it be too late? My first ever fanfic so yeah it's really cheesy. Be nice please. Pairings UsUk, PruAus, RusCan, with mentioned GerIta. Enjoy. Rated T for language.


"Gentlemen please can we start this meeting!?" West was at his wits end. Prussia knew his brother's limits on patience and they had been reached. "Gentlemen!" West yelled again. The other countries completely ignored him. The only ones in their seats were Austria, Russia, and Canada. Austria was getting annoyed as well. He cast quick glance at Prussia and gestured for him to come over. Prussia usually didn't participate in the world meetings anymore unless something major was happening. He left his spot by the window where he usually stood and walked around the table to Austria. Austria adjusted his glasses and looked up at Prussia. He kept his dignified composure but the gleam in his eyes told how happy he was to see Prussia. "Can you please do something about these rowdy countries?" Austria asked. They both looked as West tried to start the meeting but to no avail. America was in the corner flirting with England and by the deep blush in England's cheeks he was happy to see America thought he didn't like the flirting. Prussia shook his head. "Alright I will see what I can do but you may want to cover your ears." He told Austria. "Thank you Prussia." Austria adjusted his glasses one last time before placing his hands over his ears. Prussia casually strode up to West at the head of the table. "Hey bruder I know you don't want to but foul language may be best to get their attention." He whispered in West's ear. "I do not wish to use such language here." West answered. "Fine then I will." Prussia snorted before turning to the crowd of yapping countries. "EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Almost instantly the other countries sat down and shut up. "Thank you bruder. Now lets start this meeting." West said.

America sat at the table by England listening to Germany and the others discuss the world's problems. Getting bored he rested his head on one hand and started playing with a cricket on the table. England smacked his arm "Pay attention you git." He whispered. "Sorry this is just so boring." America whispered back. "Its almost over just wait a bit." England whispered back. "Ugh fine." America huffed and he sat up straight. A few minutes later the meeting was adjourned and he got up and stretched. Looking around he spotted Prussia over in his usual spot leaning on the wall staring out the window. He was just about to go talk to him but Austria got there first. So he turned to England. "So how have you been Arthur?" He hadn't bothered to ask before the meeting he'd been to busy making Arthur blush. He was so damned cute when he blushed. "I've been fine and you?" England responded. "I've been fi-" suddenly everything went dark and the window shutters slammed shut. It was pitch black. America suddenly felt something squeezing him and panicked a bit until he realized it was just Britain. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer trying to tide his own fear of the dark. "What the hell is going on!?" called Romano. "I don't know. Prussia if this is one of your pranks its not funny!" Shouted a scared Italy. "Alfred whats happening?" England asked still hugging America tightly. "I don't know." America answered.

"What makes you think I'm doing this!" Prussia yelled back to Italy. He had been talking to Austria when everything had gone dark. Austria now had a tight grip on his arm. The sudden slamming of the windows had freaked him out. "Prussia it is you I have a hold of right?" He asked softly scooting a bit closer. "Yes i'm right here Austria." Prussia told him. He looked around his eyes beginning to adjust to the darkness. Just then there was a loud clang like something had been dropped and then a pop. Suddenly Prussia found he couldn't breathe. He began to cough and slowly one by one the other countries began to cough as well until they were all coughing. Then there was a soft thud. "I-italy!" He could here his brother's coughs from across the room. Then another soft thud and a labored cry. He began to get dizzy. Then the grip on his arm loosened and then disappeared completely and there was another thud. "R-roderich?" He coughed. Before he too succumbed to the smoke filling the room and with a thud he hit the floor.

America blinked awake to see the room was lit once again and the smoke had cleared. It was mid afternoon now. It had been almost nine o'clock when he had passed out. He sat up and looked around the room as his vision became less blurry. The others were starting to come around. "Ugh. Arthur do you know what that was?" He asked. There was no answer. "Arthur?" He looked around the room but did not see England anywhere. There was Prussia and… wait where was Austria? He looked to the other side. Russia was standing up but hadn't he been with Canada? Where was Matthew? Romano was sitting up looking pissed as usual but he was no longer with Spain. Germany stood at the front of the room but Italy was no longer at his side. What was going on? "Hey has anybody seen England?" America called out. They all shook their heads. Most were still confused about what had happened. Each of the countries in the room slowly regained their senses and as each realized his partner was missing began to call their names. Roderich, Matthew, Arthur, Antonio, Feliciano, Lily, Tino, Lukas, Kiku. America kept track of all the names in his head. He stood up. "Maybe they already woke up and went for help?" He suggested. Most nodded in agreement but Prussia and Russia looked skeptical. "They wouldn't all leave to go for help. Some of them would have stayed behind in case anything else happened." Russia said. He was right surely they wouldn't have all gone. Austria would have been glued to Prussia's side. Same with Italy and Canada. They would have stayed.

Prussia looked around the room in a state of almost panic. He couldn't find Austria anywhere. Then when he realized Austria wasn't the only one missing he was even more worried. He stepped out into the hallway and looked around. As he turned his gaze on the wall beside the door he froze in horror. "Prussia is everything okay?" Russia asked as he joined him in the hallway. "No. Everything is not alright." Prussia answered pointing at the wall. Even Russia was horrified at what was in front of them. Written in blood on the wall was a message that neither of them liked. One by one the remaining countries joined them and all were shocked. "W-what does it say?" Romano asked. No one wanted to read it. They all looked at Prussia expectantly. "Why is everyone looking at me!?" Prussia said. He did not want to read it either. "Read it you damned Prussian." Switzerland said flatly. Prussia sighed then looked back at the wall. He began to read the dripping letters. "All were once one. So all shall be one again. I will rule this world and make it a better place. A place that does not include countries to exist. I will start with these few but beware. The rest of you are next." he finished his voice shaking as he got to the end. "So that means… this man plans on…" China did not want to finish so Germany did for him. "He plans on killing them." he finished flatly.

England woke up his head spinning. He looked around as his vision returned to him. He was with eight other countries and they were all in an enclosed carriage. Austria was already awake and was trying to comfort Liechtenstein even though he himself was in a state of panic. He was shaking and his face was streaked with tears. England soon figured out why. They were trapped in a box going to god knows where and each of them was bleeding from a cut in the exact same spot. The right shoulder. "Alfred?" England looked around for America. "He's not here England." Canada answered. He was curled up in the corner. The poor country was scared out of his mind. England moved over to him. "Who is here?" He asked. Canada sniffed and listed the countries in the carriage. "Spain, Italy, Austria, Finland, Japan, Norway, Liechtenstein, You, and I." Canada said his voice was hoarse. Arthur wrapped his arms around Matthew pulling him closer trying to comfort him. "I'm sure everything will be fine Matthew." England said. Canada started to cry again. "E-england. I-i miss Ivan." He whimpered. The other countries were splitting into groups trying to comfort each other. England stroked Canada's hair trying to calm him. "Don't worry Matthew. I'm sure Ivan is doing everything he can to find you right now." England said. "But what if he is hurt?" Canada whispered burying his face in England's chest. "He is Russia. I'm sure he is fine." England hoped he sounded comforting. He had begun to worry about Alfred. Was he okay? Was he looking for him right now? Would he ever see America again? He didn't want to think about it.

Austria sat in the corner with young Liechtenstein. He held her close to him more for his own comfort than hers. She was a tough little girl. "Mr. Austria are you okay?" She asked. Austria hadn't noticed he was crying again. He wanted so badly to hear Prussia's voice to feel his touch. He took a deep breath and stopped the tears. "I will be fine Lily." He said trying to hold his composure. "You miss Mr. Prussia don't you." She said looking into his violet eyes. He sighed. "I do Lily. I miss him deeply." Austria answered. She hugged him. "I'm sure he misses you too Mr. Austria." She told him. "Thank you Lily." He said but he couldn't help thinking "Will I ever see him again though?" He felt tears start to roll down his face again. He so desperately wanted to be back at the meeting. Back by Prussia's side. He looked over to see that England had finally woken. They had been in the moving carriage for more than a day and he had begun to worry about the Brit. Arthur had quickly taken to Canada who was like a son to him. He was a bit calmer than the others because he did not know the gravity of the situation. He just hoped the others were okay and prayed that someone would find them soon.

Back in Ireland the meeting hall was in complete chaos. Everyone was trying to figure out how to save their friends but no one wanted to listen and work together. The only ones who were trying to work as a team were the german brothers, America, and surprisingly Russia. They were trying to get the other countries to calm down and listen so they could think of something but no one was having any of it. So far all they had figured out was that the others had been taken by a cult bent on merging all the countries into one person. To do that they had resolved to kill all the countries starting with the nine they had already taken. "We aren't going to get anything accomplished like this." Germany said flatly. "I agree. We need to work together for the sake of our friends." Russia said. Prussia was just flat out pissed. You could insult him, punch him, even make fun of him for losing his nation but you mess with Austria and he will take your head off. He said nothing just glared at the feuding nations. "If we could just get them to calm down then maybe they would listen to us." America said. He wanted to find England and quickly. Germany was trying to think straight but he was too worried about Italy. Instead of getting better the bickering just continued and got worse. Some nations blamed others for this cult and some were just hysterical. Alfred could tell the Gilbert was fed up with it.

With a quick exchange of glances Ivan, Ludwig, and Alfred covered there ears as Gil slammed his hands down on the table and yelled to the entire room "QUIET!" he stood there glaring until each of the countries shut up and sat down. America was impressed. He could get people's attention but they never took him seriously. Prussia could not only get them to shut up but he could make them listen. Prussia stood up straight crossing his arms. "Look at you fighting like children! You think constant arguing is going to save our friends!? Listen I know you all want to save them and you think you don't need anyone else but newsflash you do." Prussia said harshly. "Oh and you're one to talk. Unlike you the rest of us have a nation to back us up!" Vash shot back. Gilbert turned a evil glare on Vash and in that moment everyone seemed to remember that he had been the one to start world war two. The usually loose and carefree albino was now the strict and deadly soldier he had been raised as. In fact the only thing that stopped him from shooting the blonde ass with his own gun was his brother. "Vash now is not the time to be like that. Even if he isn't a nation anymore my brother will fight for our friends." Ludwig said. "I would like to see him try." Vash was clearly not in a good mood. Thats when Russia stepped up to the plate. "That is ENOUGH Switzerland. Unless you want to know what my pipe feels like you will sit down and listen to Gil!" He said gripping his faucet pipe. Vash shut up and sat down still fuming.

"Thank you Russia." Prussia said. They looked at America and he stepped up. "Alright now listen. Our friends have been kidnapped by some secret cult that wants to kill us all. We have to save them and to do that we have to work together." His tone was surprisingly serious and the other countries seemed to get the hint and started to listen. Then once he could see that they had the attention of the other countries Prussia once again spoke. "Now then. We need to know more about this cult. They left their mark at the bottom of the message. We need to know who they are and where they are keeping our friends. Then we need to form a plan to eliminate this cult and save our friends." Prussia said. "I think. If I may Mr. Prussia. That it would be best for us to split into groups based on what we are best at. The countries that have a knowledge of these markings and of secret organizations should work on locating the cult and their hideout while the countries who are better at strategizing start working on a plan to save our friends." China said. "Good idea Yao. Lets get started." America said and they quickly split up and began working on their tasks.

"HEY! Let me go you bloody bastard! Woah!" England was thrown into the dungeon cell kicking and screaming. They had been taken into an old apparently underground castle and split up. There were two countries in each cell except the last one in which Antonio, Feliciano, and Lily had all been locked. Arthur was helped up by Roderich who was to be his cell mate. "Are you okay?" The dark haired Austrian asked. "I am fine. Thank you." Arthur answered him. He looked at the Austrian. His usually fair skin was almost white and his violet eyes did not shine as brightly as they usually do. "I'm more worried about you Roderich. You look like hell." England said. "Oh its nothing just… stress." He adjusted his glasses as he spoke. England was surprised he could hold his dignified composure considering the situation they were in. They heard footsteps outside the cell and soon a figure clad in dark red and gold robes stood before them. "So these are the countries you managed to get?" He asked one of his guards. Each guard had a high-powered rifle on his back and a pistol on his hip. "Yes sir." The guard answered in a deep voice. The figure looked down the line of cells inspecting each country. "Good. This will be a fine demonstration of our power." He spoke so calmly it was even more menacing than if he would have spoken menacingly. A slight shudder ran down Britain's spine. Where were the others? Were they coming soon? He sure hoped they were.

Austria sat in the corner of the cell. They had been trapped there for at least three weeks. They had all started to lose hope of ever being rescued. He looked across the hall at Canada. The poor young nation sat huddled in the corner tears staining his face. The guards had made it a tradition to constantly pick on him. One day England and Austria had stood up and yelled at the guards for it. Thats why they both had black eyes. He looked at a banner hanging at the end of the hallway. It was the same deep red as Prussia's eyes and reminded him of Gil's wonderful smile. Oh how he wished to see that bright smile again. He looked at Britain who was huddled up next to him for warmth in the cold damp cell. Britain looked at Austria with the same defeated look in his eyes. They looked down the row of cells. Most of the countries looked like them. Huddled together in their cells most with a dull look in their eyes. Austria sighed "We aren't going to get out of here are we?" he said in a voice hoarse with exhaustion. "Don't say that. Our friends will come for us. I just know they will." Arthur's answer comforted him but not much. "They probably think we are already dead." Roderich told him. "How can you think that Prussia would give up on you that easily." England's voice was suddenly stern. Tears began to run down his face as he spoke the fear they all had in the back of their minds. "W-what if he's… d-d-dead." Roderich stammered. England hugged the germanic nation and whispered softly "No. We mustn't lose hope. The others are strong. I'm sure they are fine." He whispered comfortingly.

Prussia loaded and cocked his sniper rifle. They sat at the edge of the forest surrounding the castle where they were sure their friends were being held captive. It had been six weeks and Gilbert was so afraid Roderich was dead but, he hadn't lost all hope that his lover was still alive. "Okay remember the plan. Gil you take out the guards then we move in. Vash and Romano help secure the gate and hold that position until everyone else is out. Then Gil, Ivan, and I will finish the rest of them off." America explained. Prussia listened never taking his eyes off the objective. He watched the guards that patrolled the walls carefully deciding which one to kill first. Selecting his first victim he readied his shot. "Alright Prussia. We are ready when you are. We shall save our friends da?" Russia said with his creepy psychotic smile. He was eager to save his Matvey sunflower. "You're damned right we will Ivan." Prussia said and with that he fired his first shot. The guard dropped and his body fell over the wall. The group of countries slowly advanced as Gilbert picked off guards. By the time they got to the gates the only outside guards left were the two on either side of the steel bars. Vash and Romano took care of them quickly and took up positions guarding the gate. Alright move. Remember your night vision goggles." Ivan whispered. Prussia shouldered his sniper and pulled out his silenced hand gun. The group adorned their night vision goggles and masks. Thus completely hiding their faces. They quickly moved through the halls towards the dungeon killing all guards in their way. Soon they reached the dungeon entrance and looked around. First they needed to take out the lights. That would make it easier to take out the numerous amount of guards in the dungeon. "There that wire should do it. Take that out and we should disappear." Alfred whispered. "I've got it." Mathais answered and quickly shot the wire across the room causing everything to go dark.

Arthur looked around in confusion. There had been a quiet pop then everything had gone dark. Roderich let a small whimper escape his lips. The guards called to one another trying to figure out how to get the power back. Then there was another silent pop followed by a short cry of pain and a dull thud. "W-what was that?" Arthur shrank back afraid of what was happening. There were more silent pops and dull thuds until the chatter of the guards faded away completely. "What is going on?" Arthur questioned.

Roderich let another small whimper escape him as he shrank back into the corner. The guards had stopped calling to each other and based on the recent sounds Roderich was almost certain they were dead. Then their cell door creaked open along with the others in the hall. The thud of heavy boots could be heard entering their cell and coming closer to him. For a minute Roderich thought it sounded familiar but he shrank back further anyway. He was thinner and ragged from six weeks in that cell and was afraid of what was coming next. Then a vauge figure was outlined in the darkness in front of him. He couldn't see any skin the figure was completely clad in black. It knelt down in front of him and he heard the holstering of a gun. He wanted to run but he had been backed into a corner. He looked around and picked out England in the same fix. He had been backed into the opposite corner. Roderich closed his eyes and whimpered "P-please d-don't h-hurt me." He whimpered. Just then a gloved hand reached out and touched his face. He whimpered more until he realized that it wasn't a rough touch. It was gentle and the hand seemed to caress his cheek rather than slap or punch him.

Gilbert crouched down in front of Roderich gently holding his face checking him over for severe injuries. He frowned slightly when his love whimpered and shrank away from him. He growled inwardly. Why hadn't Sweden got the lights back up yet. He heard England gasp before hugging America tight. Austria turned his head with a baffled look trying to figure out why England had hugged the black clad Alfred. Prussia smiled and took Roderichs cheek in one hand turning him so he was looking right into Gilbert's eyes. Roderich began to whimper again and it pained Gilbert to hear him like that. Just then Sweden got the lights back on and Roderich flinched away. Prussia gently took his hand. Roderich was thinner and almost as pale as the albino himself. Gilbert was not happy when he saw this and instantly wished painful death on those who had done this to his beloved Roderich. Once he had the Austrian's attention he used his free hand to slide his black face guard down and remove his night vision goggles revealing his blood red eyes and unruly silver hair.

Austria looked up at the man who had taken his hand so gently and watched as he removed his facial equipment. He gasped and felt tears forming in his eyes when he looked up into the mans beautiful red eyes. "G-gil? I-is it really you?" He spoke his voice still hoarse. The albino chuckled and kissed his cheek like he had done so many times before. "Hallo Roddy. Miss me?" He smiled brightly and Roderich practically leapt into his arms squeezing him into a tight embrace. "Oh Gilbert I never thought I'd see you again." He sobbed into the Prussian's black bulletproof vest. He felt Gilbert's gentle touch as he rubbed his back whispering comforting words to him. "Shh calm down Roddy. You are safe now. We are going to get you out of here." He whispered. Roderich was just about to answer when he felt himself swept off his feet. Prussia had picked him up and was carrying him bridal style out of the cell. America soon followed supporting England as they exited the dungeon.

Alfred supported England's weight as he led his love out of the dank cell and towards the front gate. Ivan carried Canada lovingly at the head of the line. The other countries found their partners and each helped them out after loving reunions. Once at the front gate they regrouped. Lily running to Vash who swept her off her feet and hugged her. The Swit rarely showed emotion but at that moment he looked so happy. Romano ran to Antonio and scolded him before kissing him smack on the lips. Arthur looked up at Alfred before he too kissed the American passionately. When they finally broke for air Alfred blushed a deep red. He looked over at Gil who, in the past few weeks, had become one of his best friends. The silver haired Prussian was locked in a deep loving kiss with the Austrian he cherished so much. Ivan approached America still carrying his brother Matthew. "You will initiate the next phase so we may finish this da?" Ivan said as Canada buried his face in the Russian's scarf. His poor brother was crying though it looked like he had no tears left to cry. "Yes." He said before turning to Vash and Lovino. "Get clear of here quickly we will follow shortly." America told them. "What? Where are you going Alfred?" England asked looking into his eyes. A deep concern was reflected in the Brit's emerald eyes. "Don't worry Arthur. Prussia, Russia, and I are going to eliminate this cult once and for all." America answered in his usual confident voice. At hearing Ivan's name mentioned on their squad Canada whimpered and clung to the Russian tighter.

"What no! You can't go you might be killed!" Austria pleaded to Prussia. "Roderich please I will be fine." He said in a soft and gentle tone. The Austrian gripped his shoulders and buried his face deep into the Prussian's pale albino neck as sobs racked his body. Prussia could tell he had been through a lot and he wanted nothing more than to hold and comfort his beloved Roderich forever but he had to help Alfred and Ivan. "B-but what if you aren't? W-what if you get hurt o-or worse!?" Roderich cried. "Shh Roddy please. Just go with Mathais. I promise I will return to you." Gilbert tried to comfort his distressed lover. The Austrian dried his tears and kissed him one last time before he allowed himself to be handed over to the tall blonde. He was still not able to walk yet and Mathais promised Gilbert he would take good care of his beloved. Then after they finally pried a severely shaken Canada off of Ivan they were ready to continue. Gil smiled one last time at Austria before the threesome turned and headed back into the old castle. They quickly made there way up to the top of the tower. With Ivan's pipe and Alfred's gatling gun they made quick progress. Gilbert took the lead as they entered the main room where the leader had barricaded himself in. The three put all their weight behind it and slammed into the large oaken doors breaking them within a couple of tries. They were greeted by an evil laugh and about a hundred guns aimed at their heads. "So the brave a valiant three have come to finish me off. How heroic of you." The leader cackled menially.

America glared at the man clad in red and gold robes. He did not seem frightened by the fact that he was facing three VERY pissed off countries. One of which was Russia who was already surrounded by his dark aurora. Prussia looked as demonic as the german churches claimed he was the blood of so many slaughtered enemies spattered across his face and in his silver hair. Even America himself was soaked in blood. "Surrender now and we might spare you." Alfred proclaimed. His answer was a series of crazy cackles and the most amused face ever. All around them the sounds of guns being cocked and readied echoed. "I really don't think you are in any place to make that command." The leader chortled. Prussia emitted a low demonic growl that echoed throughout the room and a simultaneous shudder ran throughout the enemy forces. Gil was a great guy but damn he could scare the living hell out of anyone. Seeing they had them scared Russia let out a few low Kols gripping his pipe. At this most of them backed off and ran. The three let them go. Vash and Lovino would cut them down later. The leader looked around disappointedly at the small number of men left at his side.

Gilbert smirked as three quarters of the enemies in the room dropped their weapons and ran. He had perfected his demonic growl over the years and Russia's kols added the perfect topper to scare any man in his right mind. Only ten stayed with their leader who was less cocky now. "Now then." Prussia growled "Would you like to reconsider your answer?" He smirked. Even if the leader surrendered the pissed prussian had no intentions of letting him live. Not after what he had done to their friends. To his Roderich. The leader looked around at his remaining forces and then at the three enraged countries. Gilbert smirked when the leader hesitated to answer. Finally the leader spoke "My answer is… how do you germans put it? Oh yes. Nein." he snorted. "Wrong answer bud." Prussia sneered and using his pistol put a bullet in the mans brain as America opened fire on the remaining soldiers and Russia beat them with his pipe. When they were done they surveyed the scene. Dead bodies lay everywhere and the floor was absolutely covered in blood. Some of it was their own but not much. "I say we did pretty good guys." America said. "Da. They did not know what hit them." Russia smiled his creepy smile but he was happy. "Let us return to the others. I wish to see my Matvey and it looks like our Prussian friend longs for the company of his Austrian Da?" Ivan said looking at Gil. "Yeah. Lets get out of here." Prussia said. The three left the castle and headed for the clearing they had found in the woods that was designated as the meeting point.

Arthur sat in the clearing trying to comfort Matthew. The poor Canadian was terrified that his Russian lover would not return. England had to admit he was afraid that he would not see Alfred again. He looked around until he spotted Austria with Denmark. It was clear that Roderich feared the same for his Prussia. Arthur looked back in the direction they had come. The surrounding forest was darkening as night fell. Then the bushes at the edge of the clearing rustled and a bit of silver hair could be seen shining in the full moonlight. Then there was a fleck of blonde and then a mix of the two and the three missing nations stepped into the clearing. Arthur stood and ran to America pulling him into a tight hug. Russia ran to his Matvey and scooped him up off his feet. America and England simply stood there holding each other tightly and staring deep into each others eyes. No words needed to be spoken all they needed was to be close to one another. Then America slowly pulled England closer and gently pressed their lips together.

Roderich sat with Mathais waiting for his Gilbert to return. Hoping, Praying that he would return safely. Then the bushes rustled and the three men returned. When he saw Prussia tears of joy came to his eyes yet again and he practically squealed with joy as Gilbert ran to him and scooped him up spinning him around a couple of times before kissing him passionately. When they broke for air Roderich wrapped his arms tightly around Gil and buried his face in the albino's chest. Gilbert smiled and Roderich felt a gentle kiss on his ear before Prussia whispered "Ich liebe dich soviel Roderich." Austria turned to look his lover in the eyes and whispered "Ich liebe dich auch, Gil."

Prussia smiled as he held his beloved Austrian then turned to the other countries. America held Britain tightly and Russia had Canada in a loving hug. "Lets go home." He said and with that they all turned and left the clearing. Leaving with it the horrible memories of the past few weeks. They all returned to their homes with their lovers and went on with their lives happily.


End file.
